Vehicles, such as cars, trucks, and buses, commonly include side-view mirrors or a rear-view mirror to enable a vehicle operator to have visual awareness of the space around the vehicle. To increase a field of view to the vehicle operator, curved mirrors, such as convex mirrors, may be used. In some cases, externally mounted camera lenses may be used to provide a vehicle operator with visual awareness of the space around the vehicle.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.